


MerMay Day 10_Ashamed

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV Comrades, Gen, Some twists on the 10 years of darkness, depths already dark yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Libertus finds another lost glaive in the waters during the 10 years of ruin.
Series: MerMay2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Kudos: 4





	MerMay Day 10_Ashamed

Libertus had nightmares of it. Of the moments when he swam the depths of Lucis in murky water, the Scourge Fog, and came across another and another and another of his brethren, floating unconsciously, their bodies moved by what little current they even had left.  


The Glaive had been struck by Bahamut’s Curse, unlike Libertus, they were removed from their memories of their betrayal to the King, leaving them wide-eyed and confused when they awoke, unable to even remember their own names as they were taken back to what home they had left.  


Lestallum was a city of clean air now, the water purified by the power plant so none of the murk could touch them and the plasmodium within was unable to coalesce into the monsters that plagued their waters. It was always a relief to pass through the barrier and allow the pure water soak through his gills, tension in his shoulders dropping almost immediately when his spine didn’t shake with overblown instincts. Only for that feeling to draw back up as the other Mer of Lestallum saw he’d brought another.  


Another traitor.  


He had to watch as the confused Mer learned about the King’s passing, about the Oracle’s sacrifice so their powers could be restored and then discover that they were part of the reason that the King was dead.  


These Mer didn’t know their names and yet they bore the weight of Regicide.  


Libertus simply took the Mer by the hand and led them up to base, allowing Monica to debrief them and explain their situation; watched with a lump in his chest as the Mer straightened their shoulders and nodded in agreement to help.  


Another Glaive fighting against the Murk. Another Glaive to stand between the monsters and what was left of Lucis.  


Libertus sighed.  


Another damn idiot to try and bring down to Galdin once the Royal Vessel was rebuilt, strong enough to face the crush of the depths.  


‘Hey Libertus, you found someone else?’  


The tentative voice by his side pulled him out of his thoughts.  


‘Hey, Iris,’ he replied, ‘hows’ the currents?’  


Iris’ smile was small, she knew just how the currents were flowing.  


‘Slow.’ She answered after a moment, ‘as usual these days.’  


‘How goes the huntin’?’  


‘Same.’  


Their conversation died at that and she eventually excused herself to go talk to Dustin who hovered near.  


Talk about awkward.  


Libertus knew he shouldn’t have brought up the Hunts but what else was there to talk about these days?  


She must have lost someone else, for her to go away so soon.  


Iris was turning into an exceptional Hunter, her skills increasing with every passing day and everyone looked to her to lead the way; the strain was showing.  


Libertus turned away, content to find himself a cave and just rest, the day having been a long one.  


It was when he curled up that the hum began to hear the hum that shook his bones, the call of the Draconian, calling the Betrayers to face him; stand by their King or fall by his blade.  


He knew at this moment a very confused Mer was probably writhing in fear at the voice inside their head, calling them to judgement. But that was what they had to suffer until they could face the Blademaster at Angelgard; the lost cavern of the depths where all were forbidden to swim.  


The Glaive couldn’t remember their own role in the betrayal, couldn’t remember if they had helped or hindered and yet they all had to share the same shame.  


In time, they would prove their worth to the Blademaster to protect the True King, if they were strong enough to even show their fins.


End file.
